Anthology of Angst
by XxSora-koixX
Summary: Daydreams. People Change. A fallen angel. A replacement. The Gods are laughing at me. A sister's love. Watched from afar. All part of this anthology of angst. Well, most of it.
1. Day Dream

I just wanna let you know, the girl in this story is NOT Kagome, actually she's not from an anime at all, she's a character my best friend (xxneechantomixx) made up, I decided to write a story about her, but it is NOT I repeat NOT Kagome.

"I lie inside myself for hours, just watching my purple skies fly over me." Evanescence-- Imaginary.

* * *

I sit in class, becoming more bored by the minute, stupid lectures. I don't even know what we did this time. Good thing I sit in the back, I can sleep and the teacher won't notice. Baka. I begin to day dream, slowly drifting into my own little world…… 

--Day Dream--

I lie in the lush blue grass, staring at the purple skies above me, and counting the green clouds that float by. Wait a sec, blue grass? Green clouds? Purple skies? Well whatever my day dream, with my imagination, anything can happen.

I get up and begin to walk around. What a weird place. I look up at the sky as I walk, fascinated by the fact that it's purple. I'm so preoccupied; I don't notice someone following me.

I sit under a tree deciding to rest for awhile. I close my eyes and lean against the tree, still not noticing whatever was following me as it jumped into a branch above me. I open my blue eyes to see gold eyes staring at me, the eyes of a boy in my class.

"Natsume. NATSUME! Miss Hasegawa. Miss Hasegawa!" the boy whispers.

--End Dream--

--Inuyasha POV--

I look over at the girl beside me, she has a dazed expression on her face, her blue eyes shining mystically, as she sits beside me totally zoned out. I poke her, she does nothing. I turn her head to face me, still, nothing. I look into her magical blue eyes.

"Natsume, NATSUME!" I whisper.

"Miss Hasegawa! Miss Hasegawa!" the teacher yells impatiently.

--Natsume POV--

"Huh? What?" I snap out of my trance suddenly.

"Well? Are you ready or not?"

"Ummmm….." I mumble, before blurting out the first thing that comes to mind. "I lie inside myself for hours, just watching my purple skies fly over me, am I too lost to be saved? Lost forever in a field of dreams, too lost to be saved? Trapped forever in the shadows, too lost to be saved…"

"Very good Miss Hasegawa 100."

"What?" I say to myself quietly "I don't even know what I did…"

* * *

That poem she says is just a little something I made up in my spare time, (which I have a lot of) just in case you didn't read the authors note at the beginning the girl in this story is a character my friend made up. Well I'm in a good mood cause Christmas holidays start in a day, so I'm gonna post a couple one shots today, yes one shots, if you don't know that these are ONE SHOTS, then your either stupid, or didn't read the title.


	2. People Change

People Change

"Keep the pictures they don't change, just the people in them do."

* * *

"Friends forever?" a little girl with red hair and smoky blue eyes asked.

"Promise." replied the boy she was talking to me.

"Promise promise?" the girl asked, holding out her pinky to the boy.

"Promise Promise." he said linking his pinky with hers.

* * *

--10 yrs later--

"What are you talking about? Are you high or something? I never promised you anything." said a boy with long jet black hair in a high pony tail and bright yet cold ice blue eyes.

Of course, he has a rep to keep, he's in a diff clique, he's not allowed to be friends with me any more. I'm in the Goth/punk clique and he's in the prep/gangster click. He can't like me; he's not even allowed to talk to me unless he's insulting me.

"I'm fed up with this bullshit Kouga, you promised we'd be best friends forever, when we were 8 the pinky swear was like sacred and you broke it, you double promised me that wed be friends forever, you lied.."

"Things change Jazz.."

"No no they don't, things don't change, we do, keep the pictures Kouga, they won't change, just the people in them will." the girl replied walking away.

--End--

Okay for the record, I dont know how you can be a preppy gangster... Soooo... Yea...


	3. Fallen Angel

--Fallen Angel--

As I lay here, on the ground, my hair matted with blood, rain pouring down from the sky, slowly washing away my consciousness, I begin to realize something. Something I had been told many times as a child.

I really was an angel.

But not the angel they thought I was.

They all thought I was the perfect little girl: Smart, pretty, nice, and never getting into trouble. They all thought I was happy, but they could never really understand me, the only person who could is miles away.

Everyone always thought I was perfect, that left me no room for mistakes.

That's why I ran away, and just look where that got me.

I try to laugh but only cough up more blood, 'Oh great,' I thought 'I'm dieing, all alone, a fallen angel.'

* * *

Short I know, but im in a bad mood, now, even though I was in a good one 5 minutes ago, but my mom is pissing me off, so now im in a bad mood, but I still think this is one of my better stories even if it is short.


	4. Replacement

**--Replacement-- **

"NO! I will not be her replacement!"

"But-"

"No, no buts! You only love me because she isn't here anymore.."

"That's not true."

"It sure feels true," closing her eyes she continued "I feel like I'm some sort of consolation prize!"

"It's not like that." he replied resting his hand on her shoulder.

She pulled away. "Don't touch me." she said bitterly.

"I…"

"You what? Come on tell me!"

"I-I-I I love you alright!"

"Heh you expect me to believe that?"

"….."

"Well I'm sorry, but I cant believe that, not when your still thinking of her..." angry tears fell down her face and as she left she shouted over her shoulder "Good bye!"

--End--

Wow... This story really sucks... Actually I don't remember writing this... But now that I re-read it... Yea it sucks...


	5. Because the Gods are laughing at me

**Because the Gods are laughing at me**

I wake to the sound of rain. Yes, Rain, that oh so familiar sound.

You know, sometimes I think the God's are laughing at me, they laugh so hard they begin to cry, sometimes I think, that's why it rains. Well science says different, but I stand by my beliefs.

Sorry, now, I'm just rambling.

I try to go back to sleep but a scent I do not recognize enters my nose. There is someone nearby. Hai, they are close to my tree.

What do they want I wonder.

They have probably come to mock me. Just like everyone else, they have come to mock me. Come to mock, and ridicule me, because the God's are laughing at me.

That's why bad things happen to me, that's why it rains, that's why I am mocked at ridiculed, because the God's are laughing at me. That's why my family is dead, and the living hate me. Because the God's are laughing at me. The God's are the cause of misery in my life. It's because they taunt me, and laugh at me, that I am miserable. And it's because the God's are laughing at me that when I die, the god of death will eat my heart and damn me to hell.

What's this? I was so caught up in my thoughts I did not notice that the unknown someone from before had gotten closer. Yes, closer. I still do not know why they are here, this is my territory, I do not understand why they would come. Oh well, they pose no threat. Or do they?

Maybe, the God's have taken a human form to mock me further. That must be it. The God's have come to laugh in my face.

But what's this, this unknown person bears a message for me.

"Speak." I tell them. They seem startled and hesitant but they answer none the less.

"The last of your family, they were killed today." with that said, they leave.

I jump from my tree, and immediately I am soaked by the rain. The God's are truly laughing at me; they find it amusing that I suffer. I stare up at the sky and yell

"If you hate me so much, why not kill me now? Kami strike me down where I stand! Ra curse me to and eternity in the deepest circle of hell!"

Lighting strikes the ground near me, thunder rumbles in the sky. I finally realize, they wont kill me now, oh no, that would be giving me what I want. They will not end my forsaken life. They enjoy my pain to much. So, I will not perish, because the God's are laughing at me.

--End--

Now this story I like... Hmmmm... When did I write this though? Grrr... Why dont I remember writing any of this stuff?


	6. A sisters love

**A sisters love**

Blood and thunder that was all you could see and hear. The battle was finally done. They made sure that their friends, the ones that had died, had not died in vain.

And now, the battle was over.

There were only two left. Two teenage girls, they were young, too young. They shouldn't have had to see what they saw, the bloodshed, the pain, the death, the battle, they shouldn't have had to see that, but they did.

One girl, the seemingly less injured one, carefully got to her feet and stumbled over to her hurt friend, her only remaining family.

When she reached the other girl, it was easy to see they were related, identical twins. One purple eye, one blue, long red hair, they were the same.

The girl fell to her knees beside her sister.

"Come on Rina, come on get up." She began to cry when her twin didn't move, she checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint.

"Jazz?" Rina managed to choke out, as she slowly opened her eyes.

Silent tears fell down her face. "Yea Rina, it's me, I'm here, and it's all over now, we can go home." Jazz tried to smile.

Her sister coughed up blood.

Jazz gathered up all her strength and hefted her sister onto her back. She almost collapsed from the weight, normally it would have been easy, but she was hurt and tired. She started walking anyway.

Rain began to fall, and the thunder and lighting continued. Jazz kept walking, the fighting was over, she finally had her sister back, and nothing would take that away from her.

That's why she kept walking.

She walked through the rain, away from the blood, the hurt, and the unhappiness.

It was all over, there would be no more fighting. They endured so much suffering, and now that they were finally together, a little rain wouldn't stop them.

--End--

I like this one too... I dedicate this to my sister Rina-chan! Love you Rina.


	7. Watched From Afar

This isn't actually an InuYasha fic, it was originally but I changed the characters. So now its my sister Rina and her 'husband' Malik.

**Note From Rina: **I don't know whether or not she had any intentions of actually posting this, but I'm posting it anyway, because I think it's sweet! If you weren't gonna post this, Jazz, then Gomen Nasai!

* * *

**Watched From Afar**

He watched her from afar, hoping she would look his way, but that was impossible.

He was invisible to her and she was a goddess to him.

She was royalty and he was a peasant.

Her bright blue and purple eyes, her fiery silk like hair, the cute wolf ears on her head, and her bushy tail, these were all things he had fallen in love with.

He took notice of how when she was mad her eyes turned a stunning emerald color, and how strong she was, even if she looked like a delicate rose.

He continued watching her and decided to make a move; well, at least introduce himself.

He walked up to her, using all the confidence he could muster.

When violet eyes met emerald ones, it was love at first sight.

They had fallen in love, and would never fall out.


	8. Drunk

**Drunk**

Friends don't let friends get drunk and take home ugly men.

* * *

My sister got drunk, I left her alone at our table for one minute, one freaking minute. And what does she do? She runs off….

Ra, what part of "Stay at the table I'll be right back." Does she not understand.

Well I did find her, her red hair was a dead give away of her whereabouts, anyway, when I did find her, she was at the bar talking to some blonde kid, and giggling insanely.

I walked over grabbed her arm, and said, "I'm sorry, but friends don't let friends get drunk and take home ugly men."

Its not that he was ugly, but she was drunk and he looked like 20, there was only one thing he wanted….

But anyway…. I'm currently eating breakfast with a VERY hung-over twin sister.

"Oh Ra, I am never, and I mean never getting drunk again." she groans, holding her head.

"Hey, your lucky, I could've let you go home with that blonde kid."

--End--

This is also dedicated to Rina-chan...

And just so you know Rina I wouldn't have let you go home with some random guy...


	9. Happy

Ok if you cant guess which Inu Yasha character the male is... Well... You havent payed much attention while watching Inuyasha now have you?

* * *

His bright blue eyes shined magically in the moonlight as he sat alone on the rooftop. His long dark hair was pulled into a pony near the top of his head. He sat staring out into the darkness as if waiting for something, or someone.

He heard something and tensed ready to jump down and fight if need be. He relaxed again when he realized it was just a cat.

The cold wind blew hard but he didn't even flinch, his black pants and hoody keeping him warm, safe from the harsh winter winds. A car drove by and he pressed himself tightly against the roof, hiding himself from any passers by.

As the sun began to rise the mysterious man climbed into his house through the open bedroom window, where his love, his life mate awaited him. He crawled silently into the bed and wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

She stirred slightly and cuddled closer to the warmth of his body. He sighed and decided to sleep for as long as possible before waking and beginning the day in his busy life. But for now in his bed with his beautiful lover in his arms he would sleep, and for a short while, be happy.

For once he would be truly and undoubtedly happy.

--End--


	10. Broken Hearted

Ok this story is Inuyasha, and my best friend Tomi.

* * *

It was black, all black. There was nothing, just, darkness.

He rubbed his eyes to see if he was imagining this. He wasn't. He turned around in a circle trying to find any light, there was none. He ran still trying to find light, nothing, still nothing, until……

He saw her.

Just standing there looking like an angel. Her silvery-purple hair flowing down her back stopping mid way. White dog ears identical to his own adorned her head, and twitched at the tiniest of noises. She walked towards him her bushy white tail swishing with every step. Her white tail, hair, ears and clothing gave off an unreal glow in the darkness.

As she got closer he realized she was like him, an inu hanyou.

He sniffed the air gently, and looked at her glowing body, as she continued to get closer. After staring at her beautiful turquoise eyes which were also glowing in the emptiness that was wherever they were, he began to recognize her.

Hitomi. That was when he found out where he was. He was in his heart. This girl that he was looking at was his love.

She had melted his once cold heart, then shattered into a million pieces that could only be put back together her, and she had done it with two words.

"It's over."

--End--

I gotta stop writing angst... Hmmm... Maybe I should post that SasuNaru fic I wrote...


End file.
